Kiss Me
by HufflepuffsAreGoodFinders
Summary: Fanfic based off of "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran. (Reader Insert) Dan/Reader Rated T for fahluff.


**If you haven't guessed by the title, this fanfic will be based on the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran. I'd recommend listening to it to set the mood. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Panic Station" by Muse or "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran. I also don't own Dan, Phil, Carrie, Sam, Alex, Charlie, Jack, Brad, Alex, or Luke.**

"I don't know about this Phil." I looked at myself from all sides in the mirror. I was wearing a white strapless dress that ended above my knees and has white flowers embroidered on the bodice. On my feet were simple black ballerina flats as my (h/c) hair tumbled down my back.

"You promised." Phil says from my bed where he's laying. Phil has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I was there when he started making silly videos that he posted on YouTube; I even appeared in some but I preferred to keep myself more on the background.

"I promised I'd go to that party with you. I didn't promise to dress up."

Phil always dragged me to YouTube parties because he wanted me out of the house but I preferred to spend my time indoors, behind my laptop scrolling on Tumblr and watching videos on YouTube. It wasn't that I hated the parties, I had actually made friends along the way, but I always felt out of place seeing as I didn't post videos on YouTube.

"Can't I just wear jeans with my Converse and a T-shirt or something?"

"No, (y/n)! How do you expect Dan not to be able to keep his eyes of you the entire evening if you're dressed as you always are?"

Ah yes, there was also that. Dan is Phil's best friend and flatmate and I happen to have big time feelings for him. Phil found this out, as I can't keep anything from him, but I made him swear not to breath a word to Dan. Unfortunately, I didn't make him swear not to set Dan and I up at every chance that he got. I feared that Dan had figured Phil's intentions out. Dan and I had been close friends but lately things had been somewhat awkward.

"I just feel weird. I look - weird." I said as you stare into the mirror.

"You look like a unicorn. Now let's go!"

I had to give Alex and Charlie credit for how they transformed the garden. It looks beautiful! And the fact that it's an unusual warm evening for London makes it even more wonderful. A DJ is playing and already lots of people are dancing. I recognized lots of YouTubers and saw a couple of my friends but the person you are looking for had already tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey sweetie." Carrie says with a smile. She held me at arms length to have a good look at me.

"Well look at you! You look like a girl. A very beautiful girl at that. If I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to impress someone." Carrie winks at Phil who is sticking his tongue out while laughing.

"Shut up. Just – shut up." I say rather grumpily as I felt my cheeks heat up. They just stopped laughing as Dan joins us.

Half an hour later I found myself standing on the side watching the people on the dance floor. Carrie is doing some silly dance with Jack and Brad and Alex is doing the 'semi on the dance floor' dance routine with Luke making me chuckle. Phil and Dan are standing on the other side of the room talking to Charlie. As I finished my drink, I took in Dan's profile. As always, his dark jeans hangs low on his hips. His old white shoes are on his feet and he's wearing his white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I felt a small smile settling on my lips as I thought of how perfect he looks. But then I started chuckling as I realized that we were actually wearing matching outfits. Maybe Phil had something to do with that.

Suddenly my vision is blocked. The smell of alcohol fills my nose making me cringe. I looked up to see a swaying Sam Pepper standing before me.

"Ey, you look like you need a good time." Before I could even open my mouth, I was being dragged to the dance floor. Sam grabs my hips and starts grinding against me, holding me tight so I couldn't get away. I try to push him but that causes him to almost fall to the ground dragging me with him. I looked around for someone to help me as I just can't handle a drunk Sam. I felt Sam's hands glide over onto my bum making me think that drunk or not he's going to get slapped in the face when a protective arm slips around my waist, pulling me back out of Sam's grabby hands.

"Hey man, why don't you go grab a drink back there, alright?"

"Yeah alright dude. Get me a beer!" Sam stumbles through the people towards the place where the drinks are. I turned around to look into Dan's face.

"Thank you. I was about one second away from slapping the daylights out of him." Dan smiles down at me and opens his mouth to say something when the next song starts playing. Both of our eyes grow wide we both start screaming over the bass line that is the beginning of Panic Station by Muse. I jumped along to the beat and swung my head from side to side. Dan and I were both singing along and almost screaming the lyrics at each other.

"Look." Dan says. He lets his arm dangle like a robot, flips it around and does a sort of arm-wave He smirks and looks at me pointedly. I made a rolling motion with my body while biting my lip. Then I broke into the running man. Dan snaps his finger to stop me, looked at me seriously and then started doing what seemed to be twerking. I busted out laughing causing Dan to laugh out loud too. We try to overthrow each other by doing the most stupid and silly dance moves ever. We were having the most fun we've had in months. I didn't care that my hair is getting tousled, that my cheeks are probably getting red, that my dress is getting wrinkled from the jumping because Dan is looking just the same. We were both dancing like idiots, and I was also smiling so hard that my cheeks hurt. Dan takes my hand so he can twirl me under his arm. Then, he tries to get under my arm but seems to get stuck half way with his arm bend in a weird angle causing us to start laughing again. Together, we scream out the last lyrics when the song ends and the next one starts playing.

It's a simple song. One that I immediately recognized as Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. I swallowed as I wasn't not sure what to do. The atmosphere between Dan and I had just been all fun and maybe a bit flirty but now it was awkward. After standing there for a couple of seconds I decided that Dan must feel that this is a step too far for our friendship. I turned around to walk away.

Somebody grabbed my hand lightly and softly asked me to wait. In the second it takes to turn around, I caught a glimpse of Phil and Carrie smiling reassuring at the person behind me. When I turned, I saw Dan looking down at me with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Will you dance with me?" Dan asked me a bit unsure I think it's the most adorable thing ever. I nodded my head and smile at him. He pulled me closer with the hand he's holding. I put a hand on his shoulder and he puts the hand that isn't holding me on my back. I softly swayed to the music as I listened to the words being sung. Slowly the world around us seems to disappear. The only thing I can smell is the smell that I can only describe as Dan and his warmth evolving me. I was staring at the buttons of his shirt, biting my lip and feeling like I was dreaming. I get that feeling that somebody is looking at me and glace up. Dan is looking down at me and I noticed that we were standing closer then when we started dancing. A soft smile is on his lips and his eyes are sparkling in the lights. I smiled back at him while I felt a warmth spread deep inside me.

Dan lets go of my hand to put both his arms around me, pulling me against him. I wrap my arms around his neck and though I hesitated a bit, I let my head rest against his chest. I felt a soft kiss being pressed against my hair before Dan lets his chin rest on top of my head.

If I thought I was in a dream before then, I was in heaven now. How long I had dreamed of being in his arms, of feeling this warm and cared for. I felt safe and, for the first time in months, calm. The song started slowing down but I only noticed it has stopped when Get Lucky by Daft Punk started playing. I reluctantly let go of Dan as he let go of me I felt my cheeks heat up now that the bubble we both had been in has been popped.

"I um I need to talk-no. I want to tell you something. Will you- can you come with me?" Dan's chewing on his lip and fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

"Sure." I smile at him. He took my hand and leads me out of the dancing people. He took me to a part of the garden that I haven't noticed before. All the trees and bushes are covered in fairy lights. That dream I was talking about earlier? Yeah, I was still in it. Dan didn't let go of my hand as he turns to me and nervously scraps his throat.

"You have been one of my best friends since I met Phil because I met you through Phil because he's your best friend and it's only because I became friends with Phil that I met you and-" I squeezed his hand to make him stop rambling.

"I know how we met, Dan." I told him.

"Right. Of course. Sorry. What I mean to say is we have been close friends for a while now and maybe you've noticed it too but things have been a bit awkward lately and I fear that is because I haven't been honest with you."

Dan looks up from his shoes to looked into my eyes.

"I like you. More than a friend should like his best friend and I've been feeling this way for a while now. I tried to get over it as I don't want to lose you but that dance- I just- I can't keep it from you anymore and if this ruins-" I silenced him by placing a hand on his cheek.

"I have liked for over a year now, I think. You're not ruining things. You're actually making them fantas-" Now _I_ can't finish my sentence as Dan's lips crash down onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as Dan's arms locked around me. All the emotions that had been bottled up in both of our bodies pour out in a passionate kiss. Dan held me so close that he almost lifts me of the ground. I let a hand slip into his thick hair as I felt him asking me to part my lips.

A loud squeal and clapping fill the silence that has descended on Dan and I. We let go of each other and turn to the entrance of the clearing. Carrie is beaming at me and Phil is still clapping whilst biting his tongue. Dan pulled me into his side where you half bury my head, feeling a bit embarrassed having been caught.

"It's about time you two got it on." Carrie says.

"Told you the dress would work." Phil adds.

"Shut up." Dan mumbles. Unconsciously his thumb rubs my bare shoulder causing me to get goose bumps.

"Well I guess our work is done here. Ooh I love that song, Phil, will you dance with me?" Before Phil can say anything Carrie drags him away.

Dan takes my cheek in his large warm hand and looks into my eyes.

"The dress does make you look even more beautiful. What do you say, be my girlfriend?"

"What a stupid question is that." I laugh as I latch my arms around him, pulling him down so I can kiss him.

In the back I can hear 'Kiss Me' playing again. Somehow, I knew that it's Carrie and Phil's work. I have to remember to thank them.

Being in Dan's arms, feeling his lips on mine, I can't help but think that this must be what it feels like to fall in love.

**Whaddya think? Too much? xD But, thanks for reading! Just leave a review, and stuff... Yeah...**

**Bye, kiddos!**

**-HufflepuffsAreGoodFinders**


End file.
